Discussion
by Historiia
Summary: Post 7x13 donc SPOILERS Petite discussion entre Oliver et Félicity. Reviews svp


**Bonjour, tout le monde, je sais ça fait très longtemps ! Mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à écrire en ce moment, en effet, un petit être s'est installé dans mon bidon et devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez !**

**En attendant, je suis toujours aussi fan de la série et l'épisode d'hier, m'a donné une petite inspiration pour un OS sans prétention !**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Félicity était assise sur leur lit depuis une dizaine de minutes, entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Oliver s'y trouvait depuis un moment et elle réfléchissait au moyen de lui annoncer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

La voix du médecin retentissait encore dans ses oreilles, cette phrase tournant en boucle encore et encore... Qu'allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ? Enceinte.

Elle était enceinte, de six semaines selon le médecin et elle ignorait comment l'annoncer à son mari. La première raison de ses doutes étaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant, leur vie était compliquée, dangereuse, en perpétuel changement, ils ne cessaient d'être les cibles de tordus tous plus malade les uns que les autres... Comment feraient-ils pour protéger un tout petit bébé ? Un être innocent et sans défense ? John et Lyla s'en sortaient, mais elle était membre de l'ARGUS, il y avait toujours un agent pour veiller sur J.J.

La seconde raison était qu'Oliver venait de dire au revoir à William, à ce fils pour qui il lui avait menti, à ce fils qui était entré si tard dans sa vie, qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme s'il était le sien... Ils n'avaient pas pu le protéger, le garder près d'eux... Comment allaient-ils faire avec un bébé ?

William était avec ses grands-parents et il lui manquait déjà... Elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait son mari... Son cœur devait être brisé, même s'il ne lui montrait pas.

L'eau de la douche s'arrêta, le cœur de Félicity se serra. Elle se leva du lit et quitta leur chambre, retardant au plus tard possible, le moment où Oliver se rendrait compte que quelque chose clochait.

Elle se rendit dans le salon, regardant la porte d'entrée, se demandant si elle devait partir une heure ou deux afin de réfléchir... Mais non, elle n'en ferait rien, plus de fuite, plus de pas en arrière, c'était une de leur nouvelle règle. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et annoncer la nouvelle à son mari.

En espérant qu'il lui dise quoi faire... Car elle était perdue.

Est-ce qu'elle voulait ce bébé ? Une partie d'elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur... Cet enfant était une petite partie d'elle et de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, un enfant conçu avec plus d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais osé rêver ou imaginé. Mais une autre partie d'elle avait peur, même si elle aimait sa mère, Félicity n'avait pas eu le meilleur des modèles durant son enfance et elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur...

_\- Félicity ? _

Elle sursauta au son de la voix d'Oliver, se tourna vers lui et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

_\- Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai appelé trois fois. _

Elle hocha la tête et lui souris, mais Oliver n'était pas dupe. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

_\- Je sais... Il me manque déjà... Même si ça me fait mal de le dire... William sera plus en sécurité avec eux... _

_\- Ce n'est pas ça... _

Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

_\- Enfin je veux dire... Il me manque aussi et j'aurais aimé que William reste avec nous... Mais je sais aussi qu'il a besoin de stabilité et de sécurité... Et cette réalité me conforte encore plus dans ce doute qui plane en moi... _

Oliver fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que sa femme essayait de lui dire, elle leva les yeux vers lui et ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur, des larmes perlaient, sans couler, Félicity semblait mener un combat interne. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses joues, caressant ses pommettes avec tendresse et amour.

_\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce coup de fil qui était soit disant un faux numéro ? _

Elle lui sourit, son mari la connaissait si bien. Félicity hocha la tête.

_\- C'était le médecin, celui qui m'a examiné cet après-midi. _

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra, se demandant ce qui arrivait à sa femme.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? _

Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à le rassurer au plus vite.

_\- Non, pas malade... _

Elle inspira, cherchant son courage, le trouvant et lâchant les mots qui la rongeaient depuis des heures.

_\- Je suis enceinte._

Oliver retira ses mains des joues de sa femme, surpris de ce qu'elle lui annonçait.

_\- Je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé et que c'est très loin d'être le bon moment... Depuis ce coup de fil, je me demande comment te l'annoncer, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait aussitôt... Mais tu venais de dire au revoir à ton fils et je... _

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de son mari, surprise, elle ferma les yeux à son contact et répondit au baiser avec fougue, heureuse qu'il ne se braque pas, qu'il ne se renferme pas et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Oliver passa ses bras dans le dos de sa femme et la ramena contre lui, comprenant qu'elle ai eut du mal à lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Cette grossesse n'arrivait pas au bon moment... Mais en même temps, quand serait-il ? Il quitta ses lèvres à regrets et posa son front contre le sien.

_\- Que ce soit aujourd'hui, dans un an ou plus... Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment... Il y aura toujours des zones d'ombres dans notre vie... C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas penser à ça... _

Il essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Félicity et posa un baiser sur sa peau.

_\- Ce bébé est le bienvenu... Même si je dois avouer, que j'ai une trouille bleue. _

Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Félicity en fit de même avant de poser une main sur son ventre, leur bébé était là, encore tout petit, fragile, mais à l'abri dans son ventre... Elle prendrait soin d'elle jusqu'à son accouchement, Oliver les protègerait... Et quand leur enfant viendrait au monde, ils feraient tout leur possible afin que ce petit être qu'ils avaient crée... Ne devienne pas la cible des ombres qui les pourchaissaient.

**Voilà ma version de comment Félicity va l'annoncer à Oliver, je me doute que ce ne sera pas aussi simple, mais je suis dans un monde de bisounours en ce moment, donc j'ai une excuse XD**

**allez, à bientôt peut-être et lâchez vos reviews !**


End file.
